Archimonde
:For information on how to defeat Archimonde in World of Warcraft, see Archimonde (tactics). Archimonde the Defiler was the left hand of the fallen titan, Sargeras. Archimonde was one of the greatest and darkest of the eredar. His ruthless and cunning personality quickly earned him station and power within the eredar ranks, until finally he was one of the first among them. Origin Twenty-five thousand years ago, Archimonde was one of the three leaders (the others being Kil'jaeden and Velen) of the eredar homeworld of Argus contacted by Sargeras and offered immense power in exchange for his loyalty. Archimonde and Kil'jaeden readily accepted the offer, though Velen not only rejected it, but rebelled and fled Argus with his followers to become the Draenei. The War of the Ancients Some fifteen thousand years later, when Queen Azshara's reckless magics began to attract the attention of Sargeras, Archimonde and Mannoroth led the catastrophic, destructive invasion. With thousands of demonic servants in their wake, they poured through the portal beneath the Well of Eternity, and were let loose upon the ancient land of Kalimdor, razing every structure and spilling the blood of every creature they came across. However, a young scholar, Malfurion Stormrage, gathered a small band of night elves, and, with the help of Cenarius' woodland allies and Alexstrasza's mighty dragon flights, they managed to beat back the demonic hordes, and, in a titanic battle, the portal became unstable and collapsed, sundering the world, and banishing Archimonde and his minions back into the burning pits of the Twisting Nether. The Second Invasion Preparations Archimonde brooded for ten thousand years in the dark recesses of the Twisting Nether as they planned for a new invasion. His colleague, Kil'jaeden, found the means through Ner'zhul and, eventually, Gul'dan, on the world of Draenor. With Mannoroth's sinister help, the chieftains of the orcish Hordes were corrupted, and a bloodlust came over them that swept them into a tumultuous frenzy that engulfed their world. The orcs were to be the harbinger of the Legion's return, destroying all they beheld so that none could oppose the Legion. However, after the exodus into Azeroth and Draenor's eventual destruction, the Horde was defeated by the humans of former Arathor and their allies, and the orcs failed in their unholy mission. However, an old tool was found that could once again be put to use. Ner'zhul, the dark shaman of the Shadowmoon Clan, was sent spiraling with his most faithful disciples into the Twisting Nether after attempting to find new worlds to control, and he was found by Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion. Over time, he was transformed into the Lich King, an ethereal spirit that controlled the undead Scourge, a force so mighty, that it was expected to succeed where the Horde had failed. They exceeded expectations. Archimonde was to command the Legion's invasion, but he needed the means of getting to Azeroth. Due to his monumental power much more magic was needed to summon him, and he waited until finally he was contacted by Kel'Thuzad the Summoner, who, after stealing the Book of Medivh from Dalaran, began the lengthy summoning process. As he proceeded, the skies were split asunder, and mighty infernals and felhounds were brought to aid the Scourge. Finally, it was completed, and Archimonde was brought into the world of Azeroth. Wrath of the Legion Archimonde first placed Tichondrius in charge of the Scourge, saying that there was no longer any need of the Lich King. Unknown to him, the Lich King had been well prepared for this in his greater plan. Then, Archimonde proceeded to single-handedly destroy the city of Dalaran. The invasion of Lordaeron continued unabated, the magics of Archimonde summoned hordes of demonic followers, including the diabolical Pit Lord, Mannoroth. Together, they plowed through the nations of Lordaeron, devastating all they beheld. However, Tichondrius soon found that the orcs were missing. The Legion followed them across the sea, where they found not only the orcs but also, the vile night elves who had banished them millennia before. He even met Tyrande, the insolent leader of the Sentinels, who woke the ancient druids, and together, they battled the Legion once again. The Defiler continued the invasion of Kalimdor ruthlessly, battling on two fronts, against the combined forces of the Alliance and the Horde as well as the Sentinels. The Legion suffered a setback when Tichondrius was killed by Illidan, but Archimonde seemed to have little concern, and placed his most loyal Dreadlord, Anetheron in joint command of the Scourge with Rage Winterchill, one of the few trustworthy liches. Defiler's End Archimonde then proceeded with the original objective of the invasion. The mighty demonlord carried out the invasion to attack the World Tree, Nordrassil. By draining the Tree's energies, not only would Archimonde gain untold power, his demonic Legion will also be able drain the night elves of their source of power and immortality . But, Tyrande and Malfurion had allied with Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore, as well as the Shadowtooth Dark Trolls and the Barkskin Furbolgs. Archimonde's ascent up Mount Hyjal was agonizingly slow, being forced to destroy every successive base with the help of Azgalor (Mannoroth's successor as leader of the Pit Lords) Rage Winterchill and Anetheron. The bases, consising of the humans, orcs and night elves, did slow his ascent - however, his cunning mind and monumental power enabled the Legion to defeat the bases in a few days until he reached the night elves base which he destroyed easily with a wava of his hand. He grew in size as he climbed, determined to destroy the World Tree. He calculated no one in the world at the time had the power to stop him. Yet he miscalculated. It was not someone who could destroy him but rather it. Archimonde did not think that the gathering wisps were of threat to him or the Legion. As Archimonde climbed, Malfurion raised the Horn of Cenarius and called to the ancestral guardians. They rose from the forest and amassed around Archimonde. They fell upon him, detonating in a massive explosion that destroyed the demon warlock and incinerated the forests around the World Tree; nature herself would not allow his defilement to occur. Powers One of the most powerful being ever to walk the world of Azeroth. His powers are further magnified and enhance when Sargeras turned him into a warlock. He is shown to have the following abilities: * Spells of devastating potent. (Single handled destruction of Dalaran) * Vast telepathic powers. (Shown when he communed with ALL the Nathezim and eredar on the battlefield at War of the Ancient to deal with the oncoming dragons. * Vast telekinetic powers. (Able to kill a full grown dragon with a single act of grasping hand.) * Vast strategic mind.(Commanded the Legion to victory over countless worlds) * Certain portion of omniscient as shown when he knew what was the source of power for Azeroth and by what name to call it. ( Refering to the Nordrasil, the World Tree ) * Near invulnerability to normal weapons (represented by divine armor in Warcraft III). Memorable Quotes *Archimonde Speech 1- "Let this scar signify the first blow against the mortal world." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 2- "From this seal shall arise the doom of men," (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 3- "who, in their arrogance, sought to wield our fire as their own." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 4- "Blindly they build their kingdoms upon stolen knowledge and conceit." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 5- "Now they shall be consumed by the very flame they sought to control." (WC3) *Archimonde Speech 6- "Let the echoes of doom resound across this wretched world, that all who live may hear them and despair." (WC3) "Tremble mortals, and despair, doom has come to this world." After stepping out of the portal in Dalaran. World of Warcraft *The Burning Crusade expansion opens the Caverns of Time to players, and the crowning event of the instance is the attempt to ensure that the Battle of Mount Hyjal goes as planned. Archimonde is an un-killable raid boss, but players fight Archimonde's army of undead and demons until the final moments of the battle. See Archimonde (tactics) and Battle for Mount Hyjal for more information. One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Archimonde. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore Category:Deceased Category:Eredar Category:Game Characters Category:Burning Legion Category:Major Characters Category:Historical Warlocks Category:Lore Characters Category:World:Argus